Everyone Loves Derek Morgan
by klcm
Summary: Morgan finds love catches him unaware, and, to his disappointment, it's not from Garcia... Or so he thinks
1. Wishing On Stars

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing!**

**A/N: **_Right, this is a little five chapter thing that just kind of found itself written in between me being ill (yes, I am still ill!), extremely stressed out, and kinder having a complete downer – no joke, I almost gave up writing altogether this week – so, I hope you enjoy this and I can get some other good stuff posted soon =)_

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Everyone Loves Derek Morgan -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"_I don't wish to be everything to everyone, but I would like to be something to someone_" – Javan.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Everyone Loves Derek Morgan -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

If there was one thing that Derek Morgan found himself getting jealous over it was having the ability to look at everyone settling down and he be left standing still in life, not getting closer to any essence of a happily ever after. Hell, he was even jealous of Penelope being happy with Kevin for the four years they were together before their nasty breakup. He guessed a part of him was like it because Kevin got more attention and Derek became overlooked. _Rightly so!_ He had told himself, but it didn't take away the jealous edge he felt every time he thought about it.

He knew a part of him loved Penelope more than he let on, but she was never that interested in him and he refused to destroy something that kept him so sane when most days he had declared that the world was mentally insane. She was his breath of fresh air, his wake up call, the reason he was content with the job and, partly, the life he led. He would never endanger that; he would never cost himself the best thing he had in life when he would lose in more ways than one.

So he refused. He impaled himself with that stake and remained true to that claim that she was always and forever going to be his sidekick, his best friend, his baby girl.

Sure they all shared the same dreams, but everyone was reaching them at different stages. Hotch had had it all and lost half of it, only to move on. JJ had it all, the marriage, the kid. Spencer was finally moving onto making moves on ladies, but he was young, he had all the time in the world right now. Emily was settling into a relationship and well, as for Rossi, his blossoming relationship with Emily seemed to hit the nail on the head with why his marriages before failed – Emily kept him whipped! As for his baby girl, she was dating and she wasn't slowing her roll, she was happy with what she was up to and he was happy for her, like he was for everyone else.

The more he saw families around, the more he wanted the more he wished he knew what it would feel like. He wanted to wake up to one woman everyday and know that the school run was upon them and that he had to cook breakfast and clean up after his own set of rugrats. He wanted that feeling of lack of sleep from running around after his own kids, not from running around after Unsubs or the mountainous paperwork. Derek wanted the wholesome, completeness he felt as a child knowing he had his mom and family to look after him. He wanted to give back by giving his mother those grandbabies and he wanted to show her that the way he was brought up was taking a positive effect because his kids would grow up to be free and happy children. He would give them the greatest of greatness at every opportunity. He would indulge them in the good life of love and endurance and he would nurture them to be independent children who were ambitious and reached their ultimate.

God, he just wanted to show that he was made to be a good father.

Not only that, but he wanted to show a woman that he was a dedicated husband and that he would and could keep her satisfied every single day of her life. He wanted her to wake up with a smile on her face because she realised that the good life was hers to have too. Derek wanted one woman to love him, and him only and he wanted to take the plunge and marry her and live out the vows and grow old with one woman.

Derek only wanted to be completely happy and he wanted that happiness to only grow with life.

Right now, with his age only increasing, and his time running thin, he was soon to be no one's forever and he would be an unhappy, unfulfilled bachelor that would plaster a smile on his face and be happy for his friends and family as they all settled down – Even for Penelope he would cover his sadness and make her the happiest ever.

Having tested his faith multiple times in his life, Derek found himself talking to the big man upstairs more when he was at a crossroad in his life. Either God was listening, or his father was and he hoped that somewhere his father knew there was some grand design ready for his life to take a hold of.

Praying, Derek closed his eyes, and wondered when the woman of his dreams would become apparent to him, when she would step up to the mark and declare it all, seeing as he seemed to entirely blind to any such female. Derek wanted his forever to start and, _God damnit_, he wanted it to start sooner rather than later.

After all, he had already established he wasn't going to remain this young forever.

Giving up, Derek groaned as he sat up. "God, I just want to be loved," Derek said as he looked up at the starry sky.

Little did he know that some higher deity was putting that wish into action.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Everyone Loves Derek Morgan -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**


	2. Getting Your Attention

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing!**

**A/N: **_Thank you for all of the reviews, and thank you for those that said how disappointed you would if I were to give up writing – it's still a little bit of an idea, but I'm hoping it's just the stress I'm under at the moment! So hang in tight, and we'll see where we go!_

_For now enjoy!_

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Everyone Loves Derek Morgan -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Rolling onto his back, Derek waited for the thud of his dog to hit the mattress. He had woken up to the sound of Clooney smacking into the door enough to open it for his grand entrance and now as the big puppy jumped onto the bed, he waited for the normal routine. Clooney would lick his face enough to make his master get up to feed him and then he would go back to living a good dog life.

As the dog whimpered a hello, Derek realised that this life was tiring him. He didn't want this wake up for the rest of his life. He was fed up of this loneliness, and even one night stands weren't making wake ups decent. He didn't want different women in his bed anymore – Christ, he was getting way too old for that old routine and he knew the name he was giving himself as a result.

Derek liked to be respected and he worried that that was happening for the wrong reason and from only the female population.

He needed to get serious and seek out the life he was begging his inner self for!

Getting up, he donned some tracksuit bottoms and headed down to feed Clooney, and then quickly grabbed a top and his iPod, before slipping his keys into his pocket so he could get his sneakers on so he could go for a run. He needed out of this mood before he went to work.

Penelope would pick up immediately and quiz him on his downright horrible mood and he couldn't have that. He didn't want her to hear his sob story because _the_ Derek Morgan should never have an issue in the romance department in her eyes.

Going into the morning air, he felt like this run was going to do him the world of good. Yet as he ran along the road, Derek was consciously aware of the eyes watching him, and he ignored it and continued to run. He was only remotely aware of the woman on the other side of the road, crossing and turning back in the direction she had come from to jog next to him.

"Hey," A woman said as she joined him in his pace. "I've not seen you run here before."

Pulling his head phone out, Derek slowed his pace and looked at her, "Sorry, what did you say?" He asked her politely, "I had my music on pretty loud."

"I said," She started as she slowed into a jog, "I haven't seen you run here before."

"Oh no and you won't after today," Derek told her, after all, he changed his running route daily because he didn't want to become predictable. Being in his line of duty taught you to not make yourself a target to possible dangers.

She pouted at that, "Shame." She told him before running off, looking over his shoulder at her.

Pulling to halt at that, Derek looked around and saw multiple women – _and men!_ – staring at him with the same hungry stare and his nerves got the better of him. Putting his headphone back in, he gave up running his extra long jog and turned back towards his house.

It was long before he bolted for the shower and just stood trying to make out what was wrong with the world. Was there a pandemic that had hit Quantico that no one was reporting of? It happened in films all the time, why not reality too? Looking up at the shower, he allowed the water to cascade over his face and wash that concern away. This was real life, zombie apocalypses didn't happen and people didn't get brainwashed from watching too much TV – well not an entire neighbourhood at least! He must have imagined it, after all he always felt like the world was his enemy when he over thought too much.

Stepping out of the shower, he realised he was running late and quickly dressed and grabbed his things together. He shot for the front door, sorting Clooney as he went and then made a mad dash for his car. As he pulled out of his drive, he noticed again all the people around were standing still, watching him and it did nothing but make him want to put his foot to the gas and disappear.

The more he drove and the closer he got to work, the more he realised that people weren't just staring at him around his home. Everyone was staring at him! His nerves were getting completely shot as a result and he was struggling to concentrate as much as he should have been. Pulling into the bureau's car park, he had to smile as the only available parking space around was next to Penelope's old orange Cadillac. Just knowing she was in work already ignited a sense of solace in him as it always did.

Walking through to the lobby, he had to smile; he needed her so bad right now. This world seemed more upside down than ever and he wanted someone to tell him that he was suffering from lack of sleep or the oncoming symptoms of a really bad bout of flu. Anything, but to tell him that he was going completely bonkers.

The stares were too much and Derek ran for the stairs. Everyone seemed to be staring at him and he felt like he was some part of a freak show for everyone to watch. He hated this type of attention! He felt himself feel like he had grown a second head, or had some disgusting growth. Derek Morgan admittedly felt uncomfortable and ugly for the first time in his life! This was not how it was supposed to feel.

Everyone had said hello like normal, all of the security guards, the reception staff, the other workers in the building, but this time it was worse than ever. There were awkward touches of the hands, weird smiles, careful eying up and downs. It was becoming the most uncomfortable day of his life, but he pushed it aside to be down to his mood. It had to be!

As he stepped out on the sixth floor, he found he wasn't safe from anyone, anywhere today.

"Handsome, why are you so out of breath?" Penelope asked as she walked towards him, her smile bright, her eyes questioning. "Not getting old on me now are you?"

Derek chuckled, "Never, Baby Girl, never." He replied and realised that talking to her took away the world around them. His concentration fell directly onto her and only her.

"Good," Penelope chimed back, "Can't be having my favourite action man getting_ old_."

"I'll never get old me," Derek told her back confidently. "I'll be forever young because I have a baby girl to keep me on my toes."

She winked at him, "And don't you forget it either, Sugar."

"Baby, you wouldn't let me if I even tried and plus, I run the risk of being deleted from one world or another by a certain tech Goddess," Derek joked back and watched her nod at him.

"But hey, then I could keep you locked up in my sex cave and claim to be the only one who knows who you are!" She said with a slight shrug, "Things wouldn't be all _that_ bad, Hot Stuff."

He couldn't help but laugh at that idea. He certainly wouldn't complain, but he didn't get the opportunity to tell Penelope that easily as someone walked right towards them.

"Hi, Agent Morgan," Drooled the vixen redhead as she went past, her hand running over his shoulder as she went. The touch intimate and sexual and all she wanted was for him to remember her and want her. Heck, he could follow her and she would take him right there in that very same corridor.

"Er, hi," He responded confused at the unknown woman. He looked to Penelope who was watching the woman and realised that she had a darkened look in her eyes. "Pen?" He said as he reached out to her, "You okay?" He asked as his touch forced her to look at him.

Penelope smiled at him, "Always, Handsome!" She chirped and acted like the moment hadn't happened. "Always got your suitors, ehh?"

"Yeah," Derek chuckled nervously, running a hand over his neck he looked back at the redhead. "Always" He responded and looked back at Penelope.

"Don't get so bashful. Everyone's literally checking you out this morning," Penelope told him teasingly, "Must be that cologne you're wearing." She smelt the air around him and smirked, "Delicious as always."

Trying his hardest not to look around at every set of eyes on him, "You noticed too, huh?"

"The looks or the cologne?" She quizzed him in her normal playful tone.

"The looks," Derek replied lowly, "God, they're everywhere."

"Come on," Penelope put her hand out as she noted his distress at the moment, "Let's get you safely tucked away in your office away from all prying eyes and you can get some peace." She put her hand out for him take, and offered him a calm smile, it brightening as he accepted the simply offer of respite.

After all, with Penelope he didn't feel like he was some form of prey.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Everyone Loves Derek Morgan -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Later that night, the team stood around in a bar, each of them had their own drink and their own banter ready to flow. The team were the only people that weren't watching him intently and with such blood lust. They treated him normal and when people had swamped and mirrored Derek's every more they were there for his protection.

"I didn't get to tell you how beautiful you looked today, Baby," Derek told Penelope as he pushed a curl back behind her ear and watched her blush.

"I make myself so beautiful that you don't even look at me," Penelope teased back. "I make you so mesmerised you just spend all day in a trance."

"Couldn't think of a better trance than that," Derek replied honestly and then felt his hand get snatched and pull her away from Penelope to face towards the door. He was met with a grossly obese woman, someone that had greasy lank hair, her face greasy with it and spotty showing her unhealthy diet. Her breath heavy with exertion.

"Hi Handsome," She breathed all over him. "I saw you from over the other side of the bar. I was wondering if you'd like a dance and a bit of _fun_."

"I'm sorry," Derek told her and put his hands up, "I'm really not interested." It wasn't that he wasn't interested in women, but she wasn't his type at all. There was no physical attraction or shot of electricity to make him say he was attracted.

"You, my man, do not know what you just threw away," The overweight woman spat at him, huffed and left his side with a stomp.

"Not your type eh, Morgan?" Emily joked with him, still highly amused at seeing Derek Morgan act awkward and scared by the mere presence of a woman.

"I like curves, but that, no," Derek stuttered and then looked at Penelope guiltily. "I have nothing against that woman. Sh- she's just too - She's probably lovely and very sensual, but sh-she's not my type and, God, I sound awful now!" He hung his head in shame.

"It's fine, Handsome. You're not evil for not being attracted to every type of woman," Penelope calmed his woes. "I know what your type is and us curvy girls and above don't fit the bill. It's fine, we're not girls that every man's attracted to."

"Oh you, Sweet Thing, are exactly what I'm attracted too," Derek almost growled sexually as he pulled her close to his side.

"Of course I am," She giggled back at him as she watched him.

Penelope was mid laughter when she was shoved backwards as a bombardment of women took over and surrounded Derek cutting her out entirely. She looked at the team and back at the women and felt a part of her sadden at Derek's ignorance of her sudden mistreatment from all of these random women. However, this was just standard! She was used to this outcome at the end of the night.

She watched Derek lap up the attention after a day of trying to avoid it. He was in his comfort zone in a bar after all. This was his hunting ground and the fact that people were throwing themselves at him upped the ante and gave him every possible type of woman available. Even some of the men were trying and getting turned away! Yet Derek was in heaven now and even Penelope couldn't deny that he was happy after being miserable all day.

He was especially happy when the skinniest girl of them all practically sat on his lap and his attention sat firmly on her. He eyed her up with intent and spoke into her ear making her giggle at whatever was said. Her following response was to kiss his cheek and whisper back.

This was how life was always going to be – she was never going to be the hot girl that Derek took home – But God was she going to fight for him this time. She deserved at least one chance!

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Everyone Loves Derek Morgan -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**


	3. Feeling The Strain

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing!**

**A/N: **_I'm glad you're still liking, this is just a little fun fic, so hopefully you'll enjoy what's to come =) _

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Everyone Loves Derek Morgan -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"You okay, PG?" Emily said as she came into the kitchen area. She had been watching Penelope standing and stirring a cup of coffee for nearly ten minutes.

Penelope looked up, smiled and nodded. "I'm fine," She told her back and finally stopped stirring. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You've been just standing here," She commented and shrugged. "And well I mean, Derek's hardly been near you since Friday what with all of the new attention," Emily pointed out and watched Penelope's features.

Shrugging, Penelope looked down, "I've tried to get time with him, but every time he's left his office or house he's been bombarded. It's hard to get near him at the moment."

"What do you thinks going on?" Emily asked as she turned to see the new commotion happening outside of the bullpen and it didn't take long to see Derek's grinning face as he stood in amongst all of the attention.

"He's Derek Morgan," Penelope responded and followed Emily's gaze. "What else is there to know?"

Emily crossed her arms and watched the mass, "They need to be told that he can be a pompous ass some of the time, pig-headed, egotistical, and that he isn't all perfect and that he comes with a baby girl – of the non-child type."

"Really, EP, I don't think I'm any form of forethought in Derek's mind when he has to deal with," She paused, biting her lip a little, "_Them_. I mean look at them, there leaves no room for any other woman. Baby girl or otherwise."

Emily looked at her friend and gasped, "You're getting jealous aren't you?" She asked her right out and even with an answer she could see it written all over Penelope's face.

"I don't want to get into this here," Penelope admitted and put on a brave face. "I'm going to go get on with some work," Penelope told her friend and left, leaving her drink behind with it.

Cutting past the crowd, Penelope ignored the squabbling attention and bypassed her best friend entirely. She was in no mood to deal with Derek and his posse, especially seeing as she had tried to fight off each of them to get to her best friend and failed epically. She had a lot of willpower and determination, but even Penelope grew tiresome of things that were not to feel like upward battles.

"Penelope!" Derek said as he noticed the flash of colour as it walked past. He looked up to see Penelope's retreating figure and needed to see her, he needed to make right on his disappearance.

"Oh, Derek!" Multiple women whined as he left them behind pining for him.

"Sorry ladies, I've got other things to be doing," He told them as he backed away from them. Turning back, he picked his pace up and ran after Penelope, "Baby Girl, please stop."

Penelope was practically punching in the key code to her office by the time Derek was leaning against the doorframe and even then she didn't say a word, she just entered knowing he'd come in any way. She shook her head and laughed at how things were changing so quickly, "Great, we now have to shut doors, put blinds down and be all secretive to have chats now. Splendid!"

"Baby, don't be like that," Derek tired as he stood leaning against the door. "It's the only way I get to actually hav-" He was cut off by sharp knocking on the door. He opened the door, prepared for Strauss – _what if she was after some of him as well?_ – or some other worker that wanted Penelope instead of him.

"Hi Agent Morgan," A pretty woman said at the door. He couldn't deny that all the women that were literally stalking him were getting more and more stunning as the days went passed.

"Sorry, little busy," He said and pushed the door too. He pushed his body against the door, "Sorry." He grinned at her apologetically.

"Now you have time for me, what is it you want?" Penelope asked and she couldn't stop herself from allowing her real emotions painting her voice.

He knew he had a lot of making up to do, "Plans tonight, Baby?" He asked as he stepped towards her.

Penelope crossed her arms over her chest, "What you offering, Handsome?" She questioned him harshly, she didn't want to be mean, but she didn't want to waste a nice relaxing, stress free evening for a battle with Derek Morgan's next fling.

"How about you and me and a meal tonight before crashing at yours with a movie?" Derek asked her coolly. He knew he had to make up for the neglect he knew he was giving her and he was going to make up for it.

"Better not let me down," Penelope warned him.

"Never," He told her and rushed to open the door of her office, checking both ways to make sure it was clear.

Penelope laughed as he flashed her smirk before bolting out of the room entirely.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Everyone Loves Derek Morgan -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

As Penelope looked at herself in the mirror, she felt good. So far she had watched Derek bat off every bit of female attention and it offered her a sense of empowerment. She felt like she was wanted by him after all. Reapplying her makeup she felt like maybe she could kiss him at the end of tonight and leave her mark.

She left that bathroom with one thought in mind – after tonight; she was breaking whatever hellish spell had taken over all the girls in Virginia.

When Penelope came back from the bathroom, she felt immediately put out and her aim of the night slowly started to fall apart. There, sitting in her seat, was a giggling mess of curls, her hem line all the way up to waist and her attention being poured affectionately over a smirking Derek.

That was it! Penelope was sick and tired of this and she didn't come out with Derek, to fight or get bitter with other women. She knew she had the tenacity to fight back and tell the stranger where to go, but Penelope's heart was suffering more and more with each passing day.

Whatever happened the Friday before, when Derek was literally ambushed by all this attention, was not doing anyone any good. Although saying that, it only seemed to Penelope that was suffering and maybe that was just because her heart was making her into a masochist by still loving a man that was evidently able to make every woman in Quantico fall in love with him.

Walking over, she smiled at Derek, "I'm gonna go," She said with a somewhat pissed off tone and pointed over her shoulder. "It's been nice, Handsome, but this is just way too much."

"Baby, no," Derek started, but was cut off.

"I can be your new baby, Sexy," The mess of curls said as she pushed her hand over the table top and onto Derek's hand.

Immediately snapping it back, Derek heard Penelope release a groan and leave. It didn't take him more than second to be off of his seat, throwing money down on the table and rushing out after Penelope, completely missing the sexual glances that hung around him.

Catching her up, he copied her pace, but man, did she walk fast in heels when she needed to! "Pen, don't be like this. I was telling her to leave, that I was with someone," Derek argued with her strongly.

Penelope turned to him, her eyes heated, "You know, I have put up with a lot of women getting the Morgan extravaganza when I'm around, but never have I had someone steal my seat in a restaurant before. How rude can you get?" Penelope asked as she threw her arms up in frustration. "Well hang on a moment, why be rude when you look like her?"

Derek grabbed her as she turned to leave completely. "Tonight isn't over, Pen. We still have a film to watch, an evening to spend together," Derek told her and even he inwardly flinched at how pathetic and begging her felt.

"When you get rid of your entourage, then maybe we can go back and watch a film," Penelope pointed as they were being followed. "Until then, you can sort _that_ out. Maybe then you'll work out what I am in your life and when I can be fitted into your chaos."

"You're my baby girl," He deflected sincerely. "I like our time together. It's not chaos when I'm with you."

Penelope flashed a heated, almost death glare to the women that were now on approach, "Prove who you like spending more time with then, Derek. Someone that really values you or people that are after blood." She tore her arm away from him, "The option wouldn't be hard in my mind."

As he watched her walk off, he had the familiar guilt consume him that he was really letting her down and neglecting her. If he loved her, surely these women would be doing nothing for him! It was as one claw grabbed him, and he was met with a tall, blonde his mind was consumed with Penelope wholly.

However, from Penelope's standpoint, turning around it looked like Derek had made his decision to offer his attention to a gangbang, rather than the certain someone she hinted towards.

Why was she even surprised?

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Everyone Loves Derek Morgan -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"Took your time," Penelope huffed as she opened the door and allowed her best friend to enter. He had an apologetic look on his face and he looked guilty as sin. "What the hell have you been up to?" She asked him and quickly reached up, turned his head and rubbed some lipstick away. "Shoulda known."

"I was jumped," He told her with a grin that looked like the cat had caught the canary. "I took sixteen kisses before I was able to get free enough to run."

"And you managed to count too," Penelope retorted sarcastically at him. "Really know how to treat a lady ehh, Mr Morgan?"

Derek huffed, "They were like a bombardment, Baby Girl! There wasn't anything I could do!"

"Say no," Penelope responded, her sarcasm not dwindling at all from her tone.

"I tried," He told her back and watched her nod, not really showing her belief. "I'm sorry, okay? I don't know what's going on right now, or why I'm getting so much attraction and to be honest, I'm not enjoying it."

"You've got me plenty fooled, Handsome," Penelope told him back. "I've got the film in ready, so can we please just watch a film and forget about what happened back at the restaurant?"

Knowing that was the best he was going to get, Derek went with it, "Sure thing, Sweet Thing," Derek said and stepped towards her, ready for a forgiveness hug.

Penelope halted him, "Go get rid of that lipstick mark first, I don't fancy staring at that." She tried not to feel bitter, but she couldn't help the feeling deep in her heart. The jealousy she felt before was beyond anything it had ever been and now it was ravenous in her and it was consuming her. So she just wanted to stick a film on, remain locked in her apartment and have some alone time with Derek before she ventured outside and watched the swarm steal him all over again.

"I think I can do that," Derek vowed and went towards her bathroom as the doorbell went.

Heading to the door, Penelope opened it and saw one of her neighbours, "Macy, what can I do for you?" She asked the twenty-something year old.

"I saw Derek was here," Macy, the lady who lived at the top of the stairs started, "So I made him some cookies."

Penelope smiled sweetly as she blocked the way, "I'll make sure he gets them."

"Erm," Macy tried looking around Penelope, "Can I see him? He's such a nice, good guy." She gushed at her Penelope like Penelope didn't know who he was. "Handsome and charming and he knows how to treat a woman right, I mean look how he treats you, Penelope and you're just a friend. Think how he'd treat a lover, oh God! He's _girlfriend_," Macy continued to flush as she thought about, "Think how the future Mrs. Morgan will live."

Biting her tongue, Penelope grinned, "Derek's, erm, indisposed at the moment, Macy." Penelope looked over her shoulder. "And we're a little busy so I'm going to shut the door now so we can continue having the time together we had – _uninterrupted_."

"You can't keep him, Silly," She giggled at Penelope, "He's not owned by you. If he wants to come and play then let him."

"You're wrong there," Penelope giggled back sarcastically. "He's mine," Penelope said and slammed the door shut, consequently locking it. Seeing Derek standing behind the couch, she smiled tightly, "Now sit so we can watch the film because believe me, you and your looks are driving me to insanity right now."

"You were already there, Goddess," Derek told her as he grabbed her hand and took her over to the couch. "And you love me no matter what."

"That I can't deny," She said and instantly forgave him – like always.

What she couldn't forgive was her jealous rage that was slowly taking her over.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Everyone Loves Derek Morgan -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**


	4. The Realisation of Attention

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing!**

**A/N: **_Only this and a chapter five left to go... I hope you enjoy what's going to roll out... Thank you for all of the reviews!_

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Everyone Loves Derek Morgan -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Derek couldn't explain the way in which life had become.

Thinking of the last time he sat here, in the park, in the darkening night, he was asking for love, he was seeking guidance to fulfilling his heart and now ironically he had an unmeasured amount of love coming from an unmeasured amount of sources.

"Is this what I get?" Derek asked as he looked up at the night sky. "I get no love, then I get too much? How is that fair?"

He knew his questions were futile and would go unanswered, but he had to try and ask and seek some further guidance before he truly lost his mind and he had to trust whatever faith he had left in him to see him through this.

Derek was only male, and having women throwing themselves over him was always the ego boost he needed. If he needed one! Yet, the more he got, the more he was satisfied, especially when he had his baby girl around as well. The attention was breathtaking in quantity and bizarre enough to not tell his mother.

How would you explain to someone that the entire town you lived in was literally fleeting to be at your feet and lavish you with attention without feeling like a crazy man?

He had heard insanity, had watched it play its evil games and he refused to play into its palm by declaring his own insecurities and concerns over what was gripping the town. It definitely wasn't his imagination, and it certainly wasn't something in water because the team were still acting normal towards him, thankfully.

If there was one thing that was taming his sanity, it was Penelope. Even in amongst this chaotic mess, she was there to offer him the slap around the head when he got a little in over his head with the attention – _the good and the bad_ – and she was the one that wasn't irritatingly pouring herself over him.

That was why he loved her. She didn't need to do tricks and over do the enthusiasm to show him what he wanted in a woman, but she was detaching from their relationship the more the days past and even Derek wasn't blind to when a girl was into him.

"Why couldn't you have just made it her?" He asked as he leaned forward and ran his hands over his head in frustration.

He was angry at himself for not being able to win his own heart and he was angry at his life for waiting too long to realise who he wanted and he had lost. He was just being swallowed whole by the attention and at a part of him told him to enjoy it. He had already lost, so he could either be miserable, or he could lap up the women that came in the bundle and be happy for even a minor part of his life.

Just as he was getting inundated with his thoughts, his phone buzzed once more in his pocket and he was quick to grab it and read the text he had just received. Once again, his God given solace made an entrance into his life and he was quick off the mark to take it - _Come over for a hiatus from reality, Stud? BG xx_

With that, Derek took off for his car so that he couldn't be caught by any vying attention. He just wanted to see Penelope.

The one and only un-wanting citizen to walk Quantico.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Everyone Loves Derek Morgan -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

It was like everything come to head that Wednesday morning. After hiding away with Derek on the Monday, and again on the Tuesday, ignoring the feeling within her, Wednesday seemed to take everything to a whole new level.

Everyone was smothering Derek and for the most part every time one of the gorgeous girls touched him, he looked like he enjoyed more and more.

After years of being able to keep a tight lid on her emotions, Penelope now was bombarded with influxes of negative emotions and heartbreaking realities. In the quick succession of a grand total of five days, Derek Morgan's long line of suitors had finally taken her protected heart and trample on it – and she was still pretty sure one of the women had left their red soled, especially high Louboutin heels in it in their stampede.

She was in the thick of it all, being pushed further and further away and her thoughts were clouding her vision as she felt a rush of so many emotions. Some things in life were not meant to be fair, she believe that, and some things happened for a reason, she believed that too. She understood her parents had to die to give her this life. She understood that she was shot to make her value her life.

But this, she had no idea why this shattering truth had to happen this way.

The ultimate betrayal she felt as Emily coursed her hand down Derek's chest made her feel sick. Penelope couldn't believe that her friend, one of her most trusted best friends, was doing this to her. The pain was beyond anything she had felt before. Then, to add even more insult, JJ crashed and joined the group and became possessive.

It struck Penelope heavily that this had to bit some nightmare, that this warped sense of reality was no longer anything other than a dream gone wrong. Maybe she had fallen over and the past couple of days had been part of the unconscious state. Maybe she was ill. Maybe she had died and gone to hell.

No way, this was the cold hearted truth of reality.

Even more tortuous was the fact that she stood watching like this was some car crash happening before her eyes. However damaging and horrific it was, she couldn't tear her eyes away from watching it and all she was doing was breaking her God damn heart in the process.

Penelope watched as everyone lavished Derek in attention once again and she felt the familiar cramp in her heart. She was never going to win this. Not when Derek had so many suitors now. Hell, she barely stood a chance before, but now? Now there was no hope in hell he would ever look at her and realise she loved him.

And maybe she needed this to show her that she needed to move on to get the happily ever after that she deserved. She needed the cold hearted wake up call to push her to move on. She knew the pain wasn't going to last forever, but right now it was all she could feel and she knew that it wasn't going to be an overnight job to get over the actual degree of pain that was pulsating through her.

Wiping her eyes, she knew that she had realised long ago how this world worked. The girl never got the guy and fairytales never really came true for the geeks. She had to deal with that fact and count her losses before they began to multiply. She knew the moral of her life story and she would live with it.

After all, _everyone_ loved Derek Morgan.

Looking down at herself, Penelope knew this was the moment she realised she had lost. Looking like she did, with the patterns and colour to hide her insecurities, no one was ever going to want that. Not when there was JJ and Emily types – tall, slender, _beautiful_.

Wiping the tears away, Penelope took a step away from the crowd. It wasn't like anyone noticed her anyway. She watched Derek lavish the attention, even though half of it was male, and she backed away all the more. She couldn't be in this competition when the race for life was so painstakingly real too. If she couldn't have Derek Morgan then so be it, but she was not about to share him.

Even with that ounce of truth settling in her, she felt like she was losing such a detrimental part of her.

"Alright, alright, ladies," Derek voice boomed out as he tried to halt the mass, "And gentlemen," He added on in a freaked out tone. "I don't know what the hell is happening, but does someone want to explain what the last few days are about?"

"We love you, Derek Morgan," They all chanted at him.

Penelope felt that hit to her heart hard and her chest even radiated the pain. Why was she not a clone like they all were? What spell were they under that she wasn't? Maybe she didn't love Derek Morgan like she thought, or maybe her realisation was that everyone else was going to get a piece of him before she was even enticed with a slice of heaven.

Ducking out, Penelope fled why she was still somewhat ahead of her tears.

Scanning the crowd, Derek realised that Penelope wasn't in amongst all of the people like she originally was and he felt alarmed at her absence. He looked around the room and spotted her and his smile disappeared. It was as he watched Penelope leave, her posture broken and her head hanging low he realised that it was her.

The woman that always noticed him, cared for him, supported him and _loved_ him - wholeheartedly.

It had been Penelope all along, but it wasn't until she gave up and admitted defeat to the masses that he realised she was the one that had truly given her heart to him. She was the one that had always loved him.

Everyone else was a test and he had failed.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Everyone Loves Derek Morgan -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**


	5. Back Down to Reality

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing!**

**A/N: **_Final chapter! Thank you for all of the reviews, favourites and alerts =)_

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Everyone Loves Derek Morgan -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Nothing settled Penelope. Everything that usually mended her broken heart, or soothed her cracked soul didn't remedy anything. This time the damage was so severe and so paramount that she knew she was fooling herself that she would ever get over this.

She had tried a long hot shower, stayed put under the showery heat until it ran cold, and even when it turned into icy pellets she hesitated to even move out from under its shield. She had tried to keep the outside world on hold for as long as she possibly could. After she had gotten out, she had tried watching the TV; she tried to get lost in some mindless show. When that failed, she found herself just sitting in complete silence thinking about Derek – about the amount of times he had slept in the exact spot she was sitting, how they had many popcorn fights on that couch, how many films that had burnt from over watching.

How was she supposed to get over the one man that had placed a memory everywhere in her home?

Getting up, she had to move away from that seat. She grabbed a drink from the fridge and sat at the breakfast bar. She couldn't run from her own thoughts, but she could try even if it meant sitting in every seat in this apartment before fleeing all together.

Running her hands through her head, she kept seeing women groping Derek, caressing him, loving him. She couldn't prevent the wild insinuations or the scenarios racing through her head and she wished she could just switch off every piece of memory and be left with those before she met Derek Morgan.

She was quick to wipe her face clear of all evidence of crying over this. She was a big girl after all and she could get over this, regardless of how miserable she was feeling now. When there was a knock at the door, she put on a brand new bravado and went to answer it.

Opening the door, she saw an exasperated Derek leaning against the doorframe – not the person she wanted to see! – but she knew it was him. No one else had knocked at her door for the past five days because they were all lusting over Derek! The only person it would be was Derek, unless the town had snapped back to its senses. She eyed him up and down, his shirt was ripped, his belt was missing and so was one of his boots.

With a raised brow, she looked up from his shoeless foot and too his apologetic and yet bewildered face, "What the hell happened to you?" Penelope asked Derek in a low, nonchalant tone. "All your women get too wild so you decided to seek safe ground in my humble abode? The one place you will never get attacked." She had said that piece to please herself, to make herself believe that she could well be the only woman that wasn't going to fawn and throw herself all over Derek, yet she couldn't deny that she saw the wince that Derek exhibited as a repercussion.

Shaking his head, Derek looked over his shoulder for safety, "I got attacked by women that are scarily starting to resemble the safari, Baby Girl." He tried to joke with her.

Penelope managed to laugh through her miserable state at that. She reached out as she saw a door opening and pulled him into her apartment, slamming the door shut and locking it. If she couldn't have him, no one else could it would seem. At least in here, she could offer him some safety and some respite and she wouldn't have to feel the jealous rage consume her whilst she spent time with him.

"That was a bit lioness there," Derek pointed out, "Keeping me hidden and showing dominance over your male," Derek continued to tease her, but he could see that there was a part of her that was just slowly fizzling out.

Going over to the fridge, Penelope pulled out one of his favourite beers and threw it to him with a bottle opener, "It gets a bit gutting to have to _share_ you with everyone."

"I don't know what's going on with that, P," Derek tried to tell her with an apologetic tone.

Shrugging she stood on the opposite side of the kitchen away from him, hoping that her red blotchy eyes and her sniffling nose weren't noticeable. "It's fine, must be the way the stars are aligned or something. That or everyone's finally realised what a perfect guy you are."

"I'm not perfect," Derek deflected. "Hell, I don't even want that attention. It's too possessive and hands on. I don't like it."

"It notices," Penelope commented with an eye roll. "Are you here for anything other than the evident fact that no one seems to want you when you're here?"

"You want me," Derek admitted immediately.

"I-I," Penelope felt her throat close. "I don't."

Derek chuckled at that and put his beer down, "Then why did you leave?"

"Because trying to fight for your attention isn't how I want to get it," Penelope fought back instantly. "Being pushed out of the way by some stranger so she can get you is not my idea of finishing a night out, losing my seat at a meal to another complete stranger isn't how I want to finish meals. Heck, I'm used to fighting for your attention most times when attractive women are around, but when they're in packs? I'd rather save myself the embarrassment of the knock back."

"I am sorry," Derek admitted, and he knew he had to fess up to her or he would bottle it. "I made a wish the other night and it went horribly wrong, Baby Girl."

Snorting, Penelope shook her head in utter disbelief, "Wishes don't come true, Hot Stuff, believe me."

"But they do," He fought back as he came closer. "I wished that I would be loved because I thought no one loved me, and when I woke up Friday morning everyone loved me."

"Foolish man," Penelope muttered under her breath.

"Everyone was literally addicted to me, wanted to touch me, whatever, but you," He paused as her gaze looked at him shocked, "You didn't change. Even when the team stepped in and everyone was swarming me, you were still you."

He watched her eye gaze drop, but persisted.

"I was given everyone, but you, to make me see that I was loved all along," Derek said as he finally stepped directly in front of her. "You loved me whatever, whenever, however and I missed that. I didn't see that because I thought that you were happy as we were even if I wasn't, but really you've been feeling everything that I have."

"So what, is our kiss going to break the spell that's held over Quantico?" Penelope asked as she mocked this situation a little as her disbelief slowly diminished.

"I don't know how it works, Baby Girl, but I really would love to give it a try," Derek prompted her and stared at her with the most honest gaze possible. "If you would let me."

Penelope was doubtful, "I-I," She stammered and gave up before just looking at him.

"One kiss," Derek told her. "That's all it will take."

"I can't," Penelope told him before looking away. Penelope felt the tears fall freely as she pushed him away. She didn't want to be a foolish girl to let her heart break again. Soon it would be irreparable and it was her self doubt that made her push passed Derek and go to leave the kitchen area.

Wasting no time, Derek spun Penelope around and kissed her, he could feel her tears against his palm and he felt guilty for causing them. He was a terrible man for making the woman he loved cry like this. He was a horrible male for making her feel so insignificant compared to everyone else and he owned a horrible heart for not seeing sooner that she loved him too.

"You need to give me the chance to never break your heart," Derek vowed as they parted, their lips apart, their breathing heavy and their eyes stuck on watching the other. "I love you, Penelope, so please give me this chance to prove that it's been you all along. _Please_."

Penelope was definitely in love with him after that, that kiss had fortified that feeling, "I don't want to leave this apartment, Derek, because I don't want to watch you be hounded by women that I'm never going to be. I am never going to be like most of those women and I saw how horrified you were by that woman in the bar the other night."

"They're _not you_," Derek fought harder. "I don't want skinny, I don't want model women, I don't want women who look like they could bench press me," He smiled as Penelope laughed at that. "I want the curvaceous blonde that is always on my mind and always by my side to help me. I want the woman that offers me a home whenever she's around and I want my haven to be mine. I want to wake up next to you every morning, Penelope, and I want to make a life with you because you're the only one I'm dreaming of that with. Please, just give me the chance to give you everything."

Penelope wasted no time to kiss him then. She knew Derek and she knew when he was lying to her and right now there was nothing but heart hitting honesty and she couldn't deny what was going to be the inevitable. As the kiss deepened, lightening struck outside and the lights in the apartment flickered causing them to pull apart in pure surprise, but neither could deny that there was a different atmosphere around them. Neither could ignore the buzz of chemistry within them.

"Where do we go from here?" Penelope asked him, her tone low, her lips still bruised from the kiss.

Derek smirked, "Easy," He started, "Back to reality."

Even Penelope couldn't deny that that was a bloody good choice to kick start this with!

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Everyone Loves Derek Morgan -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

The next day, everyone was staring at Derek strangely. They gave him a warm welcome, but they were standoffish and as Derek walked in he couldn't help but smirk to himself as he realised that he quite enjoyed the cold shoulder and ignorance from the majority of people.

"Hey," Penelope said as she walked towards Derek as he stood in the middle of the main walkway for their floor. She had watched him just stand still, watching everyone pass him by without even caring to give him a second glance. She couldn't mistake the smile and self certainty he showed as people ignored him.

"Is that the only greeting I get, Princess?" Derek asked her sounding a little disappointed. "One little _hey_."

Penelope rolled her eyes, "Hey big boy, have you got time to play before work officially begins?" She asked him, her eyes twinkling with tease. She wagged her eyebrows at him seductively, "Better?"

"So much," Derek responded and smiled at her. "You look beautiful today," He said and watched her blush. "Now what was this about fun before work?"

"Follow me, Handsome," Penelope told him said and took his hand, giggling as she went when he growled passionately at her. This was going to be the best morning fun she had had in a while.

Watching the pair through the glass doors, Emily felt her stomach recoil again. "Oh God," Emily moaned as she saw Derek completely disappear with Penelope. "I'm an awful friend."

"Why?" Reid asked. He had been exceptionally quiet since getting in, and even Emily couldn't forget Reid trying to get some Derek Morgan action.

"I don't quite know what went on with my Tuesday, but it is all a little too hazy," Emily groaned as her head slipped from her heads and welcomingly hit the desk top. She had conscious awareness that for part of the day before she actually wanted Morgan, but today, this morning, when she looked at Rossi and thought of Derek her stomach roiled in horror. She didn't even fancy Morgan! So to her utter disgust she had started to ignore the man she did fancy, the man she had fallen in love with.

"So, you didn't do anything that potentially damages anything," Reid pointed out.

"We _both_ went for Morgan yesterday, Spence," Emily chided him. "I don't even know why, but I remember you trying to get your hands on him."

"I didn't!" Reid squeaked and blushed immediately after. "It must have been a twenty-four hour bug or something."

"Uh huh," Emily responded with a sarcastic look.

"I think I kissed Derek," JJ intercepted the chat as she slumped against the desktop. "I remember going from my office when I saw him and going up to him and just kissing his neck before pulling his ear between my teeth," She involuntarily shuddered at that. "Then, like it had started, I just snapped back to reality like someone had flipped a switch."

"What the hell went on?" Emily asked in despair as she looked up. "I feel like I drank a lot of alcohol."

"I don't know, but Pen's been in love with him for God knows how long and look what we did. What type of friends are we and what the hell type of spell was we under to betray her like that?" JJ asked as she uncomfortably looked from Emily to Reid for answers.

Penelope smirked as she stood and watched her friends fret, "I think the spell broke last night, my Pretties."

"Penelope!" They all gasped as they spun around to look at her.

"Hi," She said and waved, laughing at their behaviour. "I know what happened yesterday and let's just say you all weren't acting like yourselves." She shrugged at them, "Don't worry, I've forgiven you."

"So you saw?" Emily asked, "Dave's going to hate me."

"EP, he was going for it too, but failed miserably," Penelope teased and watched Emily look at her in horror. "I can show you the CCTV footage, but I think you're all suffering enough. I think the boss men are suffering enough seeing as they're locked up tight in their offices."

"I need to know something for clarification," JJ started to ask as a result of that.

"What's that?" Penelope asked back sweetly.

"Why weren't you acting like it?" JJ continued to press on.

Penelope shrugged again, "Apparently it was more of an enlightening experience for both me and Derek to realise who we want than a captivating one."

"So what does this mean now?" Emily asked, wanting to know if not only yesterdays and the last week's display of Derek Morgan affection had ruined the potential relationship that could blossom for Derek and Penelope.

Penelope broke into a bright smile, "Let's just say, the only spell he's going to be under from now on is mine," Penelope told them confidently, "And he's only ever going to love me."

JJ scoffed with a slight laugh, "Exactly how it should've been."

The perfect sight was Derek walking up behind her, threading his arms around her and ignorant of everyone and anyone, kissed into her neck. He didn't need permission for this moment to reoccur, especially when he knew one thing - Only Penelope loved Derek Morgan.

Exactly how the stars aligned for it to be.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Everyone Loves Derek Morgan -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**The End**

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Everyone Loves Derek Morgan -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**


End file.
